La Trampa
by Jaguarin
Summary: Shiva escapa de Arkham buscando venganza contra Barbara, pero primero debe atrapar a Huntress...
1. I Amenaza en el tejado

LA TRAMPA  
  
Muy entrada la noche en la prisión de la Nueva Ciudad Gótica, las alarmas sonaron insistentemente, los guardias con las armas en alto se movilizaron a través de jardines y pasillos. El director de la prisión cuyo semblante reflejaba molestia y enojo, se abrió paso por las celdas seguido de un grupo de vigilantes hasta llegar al área de enfermería. Le sorprendió ver el desorden reinante en el lugar.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? -preguntó al oficial encargado.  
  
-No lo esperábamos señor -respondió- ella empezó a sentirse mal, su cuerpo se convulsionaba y la trajimos aquí, nos sorprendió y atacó.  
  
-¡Es sólo una mujer!  
  
-Pero usted sabe qué tipo de mujer -El oficial se hizo un lado y dejó ala vista del Sargento el cuerpo de uno de los guardias, del cual sobresalía una estrella china en la frente.  
  
***  
  
En la Torre del reloj reinaba el silencio, Dinah dormía profundamente en su habitación al igual que Bárbara, quien tenía un inquieto sueño, por sus ojos pasaban imágenes de su anterior vida vigilando las oscuras calles de Ciudad Gótica. Huntress se acercó a su cuarto y tocó la puerta.  
  
-¿Bárbara? -abrió la puerta lentamente al no obtener respuesta; observó a su mentora, quien se movía inquieta en la cama.  
  
Batichica perseguía a un individuo por las calles, el individuo brincó sobre una cerca para ocultarse en un callejón, ella brincó también la cerca y se encontró en una calle cerrada y sola. Un frío helado se percibía en el ambiente, sentía que algo no estaba bien... y que no estaba sola. Una risa conocida se escuchó en el aire sin saber de dónde provenía, sólo retumbaba cada vez más fuerte.  
  
Huntress se sentó en a la orilla de la cama y pronunció su nombre nuevamente -¿Bárbara?.  
  
Sintiendo una presencia a sus espaldas Batichica volteó hacia atrás, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, frente a ella estaba la inconfundible figura del Guasón quien le extendió su brazo para atraparla.  
  
Bárbara se levantó sorpresivamente al sentir que Huntress tocaba su hombro y con un rápido movimiento atrapó su cuello con sus manos y la arrojó de espaldas sobre la cama. Huntress se sorprendió ante su fuerza -¡Bárbara!- la llamó buscando despertarla mientras agarraba con sus manos los puños de Bárbara -¡Bárbara! - esta abrió de repente los ojos, sudaba, la miró asustada.  
  
-Me estás lastimando -dijo Helena señalando sus manos; Bárbara la soltó quedándose anonadada. Huntress se enderezó disculpándose y tocándose el cuello- no quería espantarte.  
  
-¡Dios! -Bárbara pasó sus manos por su rostro sudoroso- ¿Estás bien? ...Sólo era una pesadilla...  
  
-Los demonios.  
  
-...Sí, los demonios... -Bárbara exhaló aire con fuerza- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido a dormir?  
  
-No tenía sueño -explicó Huntress prendiendo la luz del buró- me quedé observando los monitores, Reese llamó, hubo una fuga en la prisión...  
  
-...¿Quién? -preguntó Bárbara un poco más calmada, Huntress tardó momento antes de responder -Sandy, mató a dos de los guardias -hizo una pausa, sacó una hoja doblada de uno de sus bolsillos y se la entregó- Dejó esto. Reese me lo envió.  
  
Bárbara no salía de su admiración, desdobló el papel, sus ojos se abrieron; era una fotografía de la estrella china con el logotipo del murciélago cortado por la mitad grabado sobre ella y con la palabra "pronto" escrita en blanco.  
  
-Viene por ti... -Huntress cortó sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿A qué horas ocurrió esto?  
  
-Dos horas a lo mucho... Era importante que lo supieras.  
  
-Nos conoce demasiado bien -Bárbara observó nuevamente la fotografía-, ¿Cómo pudo tener esto en prisión?  
  
-Reese supone que alguien le ayudó desde adentro a escapar.  
  
Las alarmas de seguridad de la torre del reloj comenzaron a sonar. Huntress salió corriendo a la sala de control para ver qué ocurría. Revisó las pantallas apresuradamente, sobresaltada descubrió que la señal venía del exterior de la Torre. Dinah apareció de repente preguntando -¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Problemas -Huntress miró a Dinah y la señaló con el dedo indicándole-: No te separes de Bárbara, Shiva puede estar afuera.  
  
-¿Qué? -Dinah se quedó sorprendida viendo a Huntress desaparecer por la puerta de la terraza. Bárbara llegó en ese momento y se colocó frente a la computadora -¿Barbara?.  
  
-Es Sandy, escapó de la prisión y amenazó con atacar otra vez ¿Y Huntress?  
  
-El sistema se activó afuera -señaló un monitor- y salió.  
  
-Bien, revisemos de todos los accesos...  
  
Huntress se inclinó apoyándose con una mano en el suelo de la terraza y agudizó sus sentidos. No se veía nada a la vista pero Shiva podía ser totalmente impredecible. Caminó hacia la parte trasera y se asomó por el borde del barandal. Escuchó entonces la voz de Bárbara por su comunicador -¿Hay algo?  
  
-Nada aún. esta en silencio -Huntress caminó hacia el otro lado de la terraza.  
  
-¿Crees que sólo intente distraernos? -preguntó Dinah a Bárbara en el interior de the Clock Tower.  
  
-Posiblemente... No encuentro nada, ni en los pisos ni en los alrededores... A lo mejor no era ella y la alarma se disparó por accidente.  
  
-Ni tú crees eso -se escuchó la voz de Huntress.  
  
-Es una posibilidad -respondió Bárbara-, no sabemos qué pasó.  
  
Huntress se detuvo bajo el reloj mirando a su alrededor y cruzando los brazos. Bajó la vista y observó cerca de uno de sus zapatos un pequeño grupo de gotas de sangre, alzó su cabeza y descubrió un gato colgado en una de las manecillas del reloj. Acercó su mano a su arete transmisor y dijo -Okey tu posibilidad queda desechada, la alarma no se activó por accidente...  
  
-¿Ves algo? -preguntó Bárbara poniendo toda su atención.  
  
-Hay un gato negro muerto colgado sobre el reloj con un letrero sobre el cuello.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Voy a bajarlo, ¿es normal que hagan esto los super-héroes? ¿No se trataba solamente de golpear y perseguir a los chicos malos?  
  
Dinah y Bárbara voltearon hacia el reloj que estaba a su espalda, la sombra del animal se distinguía -Voy con ella- Dinah se levantó de su asiento y salió a la terraza para alcanzar a Huntress, no sin antes sacar un batarang de uno de los cajones y colocarlo en su cintura. Dinah llegó con Huntress justo cuando caía el gato en el piso.  
  
-Esto es asqueroso -dijo Huntress haciendo un gesto de disgusto. Dinah se inclinó para leer la nota que el animal traía amarrada en el cuello -Que horror -se quejó- tienen amistades que seguro ven el show de los Osbournes...  
  
Huntress bajó de un salto al suelo -¿Aquí es la parte donde se supone debo reir?... ¿qué dice el papel? Dinah no responde, permanece con la cabeza inclinada hacia la nota.  
  
-¿Qué dice? -Huntress insiste mirándola con curiosidad.  
  
Dinah leyó ante lel asombro de Huntress: "Primero el gato, después el murciélago ¿Tendrá siete vidas o le quedarán siete días?... Tú también estás en la mira.  
  
-¡Maravilloso, lo que nos faltaba! -exclamó la chica, de repente sus ojos cambiaron al sentir la presencia de peligro. Se inclinó junto a Dinah indicándole que no se moviera. Dinah vio aparecer un minúsculo círculo de luz rojo sobre el cabello de Huntress y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó de la solapa de su chaqueta y jaló hacia ella en el momento justo en el que los disparos de un rifle hacía blanco a unos centímetros de ella.  
  
Bárbara escuchó los tiros alarmada y preguntó que ocurría, Dinah respondió que alguien les disparaba pero no podían verlo, ambas chicas estaban boca abajo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, los disparos pasaban cerca, uno de ellos alcanzó a romper un cristal del reloj. Bárbara apagó de inmediato las luces exteriores e interiores, las dos jóvenes eran un blanco fácil, y ella también -Salgan de ahí- les ordenó.  
  
Huntress sin levantarse del suelo alzó ligeramente el rostro y distinguió a lo lejos una silueta oscura en el aire moviéndose de manera silenciosa, a 50, 70 metros tal vez -Lo veo, es un helicóptero- dijo.  
  
-¡Huntress -ordenó Bárbara nuevamente- salgan de ahí ahora, son un objetivo fácil!  
  
Dinah comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta, Huntress estiró su mano y le quitó el batarang que colgaba de su cintura, súbitamente se levantó, corrió para tomar vuelo y arrojó el batarang hacia el punto negro que sólo ella distinguía. El objeto alcanzó a romper un cristal del helicóptero que se inclinó y se retiró seguidamente del lugar. Dinah miró desde el suelo a Huntress que se encontraba de pie sobre el borde de la terraza mirando al horizonte.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Se fue...  
  
-Huntress, Dinah -Bárbara las llamó- ¿Están bien? ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-El helicóptero se fue -explica Dinah -Tiene más prisa de lo que pensaba -dijo Huntress y miró a Dinah frunciendo el ceño- ¿Somos tan antipáticas?  
  
-A veces tú eres un poco difícil -hizo una pausa- pero generalmente eres tolerable.  
  
-¿Tolerable?  
  
-Ok ustedes dos, adentro -les indicó Bárbara por el micrófono.  
  
Dinah sonrío, dió la media vuelta y entró mientras decía -la última en entrar recoge el gato muerto. Huntress se queda parada y se preguntó en voz alta -¿Tolerable?  
  
***  
  
En las bodegas del muelle de Nueva Ciudad Gótica, bajo la luz de una vieja lámpara, Shiva trabajaba tras un equipo de cómputo, un oficial uniformado entró a la habitación y jaló una silla para acercarse.  
  
-El mensaje que dejamos fue muy claro ¿Porqué no entramos de una vez si ya estábamos ahí? -preguntó.  
  
-La Torre del reloj tiene un sistema de seguridad mucho más complejo de lo que piensas.  
  
-Podría desactivar el equipo.  
  
-Nos tomaría demasiado tiempo y no tengo tanto, hay mucho por hacer. La estructura del edificio es difícil, estaríamos en enorme desventaja...  
  
-¿Entonces cuál fue la idea de todo esto?  
  
-Sembrar la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo llegará su hora. Estarán tan preocupadas resguardando la Torre del Reloj que descuidarán sus puntos más vulnerables.  
  
-Tengo listo todo lo que me pediste ¿quieres revisarlo?  
  
-Sí, y te explicaré la segunda parte del plan. 


	2. II Visita inesperada

Dinah se había ido a cambiar, hacía demasiado frío para estar en pijama. Helena apareció en el Laboratorio con cara de pocos amigos caminando con su acostumbrado estilo y un vaso de agua en la mano, se recargó sobre la mesa junto a la que trabajaba Bárbara en la computadora.  
  
-Ya me ocupé del bicho.  
  
Bárbara retiró sus lentes y observó a Helena con preocupación conociendo sus sentimientos. -¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó.  
  
-Claro, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario? Es motivante saber -su tono irónico se volvió agresivo ante la frustración que sentía por dentro- que tu mejor amiga desea matarte a ti y desea verme a mí colgada como a ese infeliz gato callejero -súbitamente rompió el vaso que tenía en las manos apretándolo.  
  
-¡Hey hey! ¡tranquila! -Bárbara le sostuvo rápidamente la mano y se la revisó.  
  
-Creo que no podría sentirme peor -dijo Helena, la cortada no había sido profunda pero sangraba profusamente.  
  
Bárbara tomó un pañuelo que tenía junto al monitor y limpió la herida -Lo siento... -le dijo y la miró a los ojos, Helena tenía la mirada clavada en el piso- No estamos enfrentándonos a tu amiga de la infancia, sino a una asesina que no tendrá contemplaciones cuando nos tenga frente a frente. Tu vida y mi vida dependen de que mantengamos, especialmente tú, la cabeza fría... Con esto quiere que recordarnos que sabe dónde estamos, que conoce nuestros movimientos y que en el momento que ella quiera puede acabar con nosotras; quiere demostrarnos que tiene el control.  
  
Helena le retiró la mano -Iré a descansar un rato.  
  
-Desinféctate esa cortada antes.  
  
Dinah entró y Helena pasó junto a ella para subir al elevador sin decir mayor palabra.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? -Le preguntó a Bárbara acercándose a ella.  
  
-Es un momento muy difícil para ella -tenía la vista fija en la puerta del elevador y lanzó un suspiro.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Dinah.  
  
-Una reestructuración para mejorar el sistema de alarmas e incrementar su alcance.  
  
***  
  
Reese salió de su oficina, había sido una larga noche y caminaba por las encharcadas calles rumbo a su auto. No se sorprendió al ver a Huntress esperándolo sentada en el cofre de su vehículo.  
  
-¿Ahora no decidiste salir de la nada? -preguntó.  
  
-Siempre te quejas de eso.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurrió? -Reese notó su mano cubierta improvisadamente con un pañuelo. Helena miró su palma -¿Esto?... Nada, un vaso muy frágil.  
  
-Déjame ver -Reese le tomó la mano, Helena quiso retirarla Reese la ponía nerviosa, pero él la retuvo y desanudó el pañuelo para observarla- Vaya, parece que era un vaso muy grande.  
  
-No... no tanto, sólo, sólo fue un accidente -Helena se sintió turbada al sentir el contacto de Reese y se soltó vendando ella sola nuevamente su mano.  
  
-No voy a hacerte nada -Reese sonrió.  
  
-Lo sé...  
  
-¿Entonces porqué tiemblas?  
  
-No es cierto.  
  
-Sí, tiemblas -Reese intentó tomarle la mano nuevamente pero Helena dio un paso hacia atrás.  
  
-Espera, yo no tiemblo -buscó cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible-, vayamos al punto, tú me llamaste para avisarme de la fuga de la prisión ¿no? ¿qué más sabes?  
  
Reese sonrió divertido y le mostró una fotografía -Al parecer la ayudó a escapar un guardia: Rick Cohen, no sabemos el porqué, pero él le brindó todas las facilidades.  
  
-¿Hablaron con él?  
  
-Desapareció junto con la chica... Ahora es mi turno ¿Sabes el porqué de la estrella?  
  
Huntress pensó la respuesta un momento.  
  
-Es un mensaje personal... me toca a mí.  
  
-Espera -la interrumpió Reese- ¿Personal? ¿Qué mensaje?  
  
-Al parecer algunas personas no son de su agrado y quiere verlas desaparecer... ¿Quién es Rick Cohen?  
  
-No has contestado a mi pregunta -dijo Reese.  
  
-¿Quién es Rick Cohen? -Huntress fingió no escucharlo.  
  
-Huntress...  
  
-Ayúdame, vamos.  
  
-Bueno, Rick es experto en desactivación de alarmas y bombas, tiene muchos contactos en el bajo mundo, gracias a ellos logramos importantes capturas, y creemos que esas capturas las hacía para quitar a sus enemigos del camino, sospechamos tenía una red de tráfico y distribución de droga.  
  
-Hay mucho por dónde investigar.  
  
-¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta? - insistió Reese.  
  
-Oracle y yo -Huntress tuvo que responder forzadamente.  
  
-¿Oracle y tú? -se sorprendió Reese- Tú la capturaste podría entenderlo... pero ¿Oracle? ¿Y el murciélago en la estrella? ¿Cuál es la conexión).  
  
-Es un poco largo de explicar.  
  
-Siempre me sales eso.  
  
-Prometo contarte todo... -Helena se sentía turbada y Reese lo percibió- es difícil para mí... no estoy pasando por un buen momento dame un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis ideas...  
  
-¿Es una promesa? -Reese le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.  
  
Huntress esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, se alejo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
***  
  
Al otro día por la tarde Bárbara trabajaba frente a su equipo, el elevador se abrió. Dinah regresaba de la escuela.  
  
-¿Alguna novedad?  
  
-Encontré antecedentes del nombre que me dio Helena. Rick es experto en desactivación de alarmas y bombas, su padre, Xavier Cohen era un criminal en Ciudad Gótica conocido por haber creado una enorme mafia de robo de autos hace unos años, su exitosa carrera terminó cuando la banda fue desmantelada por adivinen quién... -se pasa una mano por su rostro.  
  
-Vaya Bárbara -dijo Helena bajando de las escaleras-, tu club de admiradores crece. -Últimamente te vuelves popular.  
  
Bárbara continuaba escribiendo en la computadora -No es el tipo de popularidad que a una le agrada. Cohen tenía una bodega en los muelles de Ciudad Gótica donde embarcaba los autos. Ahí fue donde lo atrapé.  
  
Dinah jaló una silla y se sentó junto a Bárbara -¿Crees que se encuentren en las bodegas? -Es muy probable... En la noche harán un recorrido...  
  
-¿Harán? -interrumpió Huntress parada atrás de ellas.  
  
-Harán -Bárbara recalcó con dureza- El sitio es muy grande.  
  
-Bár... -Huntress intentó protestar.  
  
Bárbara fue firme -No quiero oír protestas.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Helena -Bárbara trató de no impacientarse y ser determinante-, Sandy sabe que la buscamos, estará preparada para recibirte, no puedo permitir que vayas sola a su encuentro. Aquí estoy bien protegida. -Las miradas de Bárbara y Huntress se cruzaron, por dentro sabían que cualquier alternativa implicaba igual número de riesgos y nada era seguro.  
  
-A la menor señal de peligro desaparece, -prosiguió- no lo enfrentes. Shiva sabe quién eres, sabe cómo peleas, cómo piensas, puede aprovecharse de los sentimientos que aún tienes hacia ella.  
  
Helena no pudo ocultar su molestia -Me voy a trabajar, nos vemos más tarde.  
  
Dinah esperó a que Huntress se fuera antes de comentar a Bárbara -Realmente está enojada.  
  
-Atrapada -corrigió- es una lucha del pasado contra el presente, la comprendo, es o era su amiga. Helena siempre ha sido muy difícil y por lo mismo no tenía muchos amigos, casi podría asegurarte que Sandy era su amiga más cercana.  
  
-¿Quieres que vaya con ella? -preguntó Dinah.  
  
-No ahora, pero creo sería bueno llegaras antes de que termine su turno, no quiero que vaya sola a los muelles. Bueno ¿Quieres comer algo? Te acompaño.  
  
***  
  
Ya entrada la tarde en el Bar, Helena atendía a los clientes, el bullicio era grande, casi en automático servía las copas, su pensamiento estaba en otro lado. En esos momentos en especial era cuando más deseaba corriendo y simplemente saltar en los edificios.  
  
-Un Whisky-una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿En las rocas? -Helena le dió la espalda para preparar la bebida.  
  
-Sí... No, cambié de opinión, mejor dame un martini.  
  
-Helena se quedó fría al reconocer la voz. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás -Sandy- musitó.  
  
-Hola amiga -Sandy le sonreía pícaramente desde la barra.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -Helena no salía de su sorpresa.  
  
-Vine a visitarte ¿hay algo de malo en ello?.  
  
-Déjate de juegos ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Bueno, si te pedía que nos viéramos en otro lado seguramente rechazarías mi invitación.  
  
-No te tengo miedo.  
  
-Tranquila -Helena alzó sus manos- Mira, no tengo armas.  
  
Helena acercó su rostro a Sandy -¿Qué pensabas anoche?  
  
-Oh, no fui yo, sólo era un pequeño juego.  
  
Helena se dirigió a su compañero de bar pidió la cubriera un momento, no iba a ser posible hablar con Sandy en ese sitio, y le dijo que la siguiera a la parte posterior del lugar. 


	3. III Atrapada

***  
  
Bárbara revisaba los planos del viejo muelle de Ciudad Gótica, escuchó la alarma que indicaba que Reese trataba de comunicarse con Helena, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, se enlazó con él.  
  
-Detective Reese -lo saludó.  
  
-Oracle, es un placer saludarla -se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Huntress esta un poco ocupada ¿puedo darle algún mensaje?  
  
-Sí, encontré algo que puede interesarles, un soplón me comentó que a Rick Cohen se le ha visto mucho por vio la parte norte de los muelles de la ciudad.  
  
- Esa zona es muy extensa... -Bárbara marcó la zona en su pantalla, abarcaba más de 100 edificios-nos llevará tiempo revisarla.  
  
-No creo -señaló Reese-, ha sido visto por la parte que está en remodelación.  
  
-¿La zona que quedó destruida después el terremoto? -Bárbara buscó de inmediato en el mapa que revisaba.  
  
- Huntress estaba muy interesada en saber, creo que Shiva estaba tras alguna amiga de ella.  
  
-Lo tengo, son aproximadamente 25 estructuras, eso nos facilitará la búsqueda.  
  
-Haré una inspección por la zona más tarde -dijo Reese.  
  
-Avisaré a Huntress, quedamos en comunicarnos más tarde, posiblemente se encuentren, gracias detective.  
  
***  
  
Huntress Y Shiva entraron a la bodega del bar , Helena cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -le preguntó a Sandy parándose frente a ella.  
  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti que proteges a una asesina? -respondió Sandy  
  
-¡Fue un accidente! -exclamó- ¡Bárbara no quiso lastimar a tu hermana! ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?  
  
-¿Y tú aceptaste ya lo que le hicieron a tu madre?  
  
-¡Fue diferente!  
  
-Es lo mismo... Están muertas ¿No?  
  
Helena apretó los labios queriendo contener su furia, sabía que debía controlarse y daba vueltas en círculo en el reducido espacio -¿Y el gato negro? -le inquirió-¿Y los disparos? ¿Y el mensaje? ¡Casi me vuelas la cabeza! ¿en qué estás pensando?  
  
-Helena, eres muy hábil, no me digas que eso te espantó.  
  
-No... no entiendo ¿Porqué no atacaste ayer simplemente? ¿Porqué los avisos?  
  
-Es más divertido así...  
  
-No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio -Helena la miró incrédula, intentaba reconocer a su vieja amiga tras esas palabras.  
  
-¿Crees que soy una tonta? ¿para que exponerme? Sé que ese edificio es una fortaleza, además, quería pedirte que te hagas a un lado, no deseo lastimarte.  
  
-Sandy -Helena intentó hacerla recapacitar- estás matando, tú no matabas, tú solo robabas ¿vale esto la vida de inocentes?  
  
-Sólo deseo obtener mi venganza, después todo terminará. -Sandy permaneció inmutable.  
  
-No puedo permitir que hagas esto -Helena movió la cabeza- está mal... matar a Bárbara no resucitará a tu hermana, todo fue producto de un error, error que provocaste.  
  
-¿Yo? -Sandy se altera- ¡Yo le pedí a Batichica no pelear ahí!  
  
-Lo que hacías, lo que haces está mal, lo sabes, no puedes culpar a alguien que trata de evitar que perjudiques a otros, que vayas contra la ley...  
  
-Lo siento Helena, no puedo, vine a pedirte que te hagas a un lado y que me dejes arreglar este asunto sólo con ella, es lo único.  
  
-No puedo, sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo permitir que la lastimes.  
  
-Bueno, creo que cada una ha tomado su decisión.. -Sabes que no puede defenderse, por favor Sandy acaba ya con esta locura que no terminará en algo bueno. Por favor -la miró con esperanza- todo esto podría ser tan diferente...  
  
Ambas jóvenes se miraron en silencio unos segundos. Sandy abrazó a Helena quien le correspondió diciendo -Podemos aún hacer que esto cambie.  
  
-Tienes razón -Sandy susurró- cambiará. Lo siento Helena. -Los ojos de Huntress cambiaron al detectar peligro. Con un rápido movimiento Sandy tocó con su pulgar un anillo que cargaba sobre su dedo índice y del cual salió una punta con la que pinchó a helena en el brazo.  
  
-¿Qué hiciste? -la chica la empujó doliéndose el brazo.  
  
-No te preocupes -Sandy le mostró el anillo- sólo es un paralizante. Te lo dije, no esta en mis planes lastimarte... ni que interfieras.  
  
Helena percibió como la empezaba a invadir una enorme pesadez, se lanzó hacia Sandy en un arranque de furia, pero la esquivó y le respondió con un rodillazo en el estómago y dos golpes en el rostro que la derribaron. Sandy se le acercó para darle un golpe más pero Helena la recibió con una patada que la estrelló contra la pared. Helena se levantó con gran esfuerzo y le insistió -¡Estás cometiendo un gran error!.  
  
Sandy la miró furiosa -Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir ¡No la desperdicies! -Helena logró evitar el primer puñetazo, pero sus movimientos cada vez más lentos le impidieron bloquear los siguientes golpes, finalmente una patada en su vientre logró derribarla. Hizo el esfuerzo por incorporarse sin éxito, sentía una pesada loza encima, su cuerpo no le respondía. Shiva le colocó una rodilla en su espalda inclinándose para hablarle al oído.  
  
-Vine a hablar contigo como amigas ¿Porqué desechas mi generosidad? Tendré que tratarte por la mala, tú lo quisiste así. -Helena intentó responderle pero no podía articular palabra alguna. Sandy se levantó, abrió la puerta y llamó a Rick. Helena lo vió entrar con un extraño aparato en las manos.  
  
-Apúrate -ordenó Sandy-, no hay tiempo, el efecto no tarda mucho.  
  
Rick colocó alrededor de la cintura de Helena un pesado cinturón, tras cerrarlo por delante, la volteó y jaló sus brazos hacia atrás, el cinturón tenía atrás unas anillas -Lo siento nena -dijo mientras cerraba las anillas sobre las muñecas de Helena para inmovilizarla- pero me han dicho que pegas muy duro. -Después le colocó un par de brazaletes que unieron sus tobillos.  
  
-Así no dará mayor problema -Sandy volvió a acercar su rostro a Helena-, ¿te das cuenta? Hubiera sido más fácil para ti y para mí si me hubieras escuchado -se incorporó-. Vámonos, saldremos por la puerta trasera.  
  
Rick cargó a Helena y la echó sobre su espalda.  
  
Dinah llegó al bar para buscar a Helena e ir al muelle, se acercó y saludó a uno de los chicos de la barra, conversó animadamente unos instantes antes de preguntar -¿Y Helena?  
  
-Vino hace unos momentos una amiga a saludarla -respondió el chico-, me pidió que la cubriera porque iba a platicar con ella allá atrás.  
  
-¿Amiga? -aquello le dio mala espina- ¿Cómo es?  
  
-De tipo oriental, muy guapa. Disculpa -el chico se alejó para atender un cliente.  
  
Dinah tocó el mic caminando con precaución hacia la parte de atrás -¿Oracle? Creo que Shiva esta con Helena, en la bodega del bar.  
  
Bárbara no pudo evitar sentir una enorme preocupación. Dinah notó que la puerta de la bodega estaba abierta, se asomó y notó el caos que reina en el lugar -No está -dijo a Oracle al tiempo que corría a la salida trasera.  
  
-¡No te precipites! - exclamó Bárbara mientras intentaba establecer contacto con Helena- Huntress ¿Me copias?  
  
Dinah salió a la calle justo en el momento en que una Van negra arrancaba, un hombre sobre la parte trasera cerraba las puertas traseras y junto a él, en el piso de la camioneta a Helena. Dinah exclamó corriendo inútilmente tras el vehículo -¡Se la llevan!  
  
-¡Dinah no intentes nada! -le gritó Bárbara- ¡Es muy peligroso!... No te muevas de ahí, voy por ti.  
  
Bárbara miró a Alfred consternada -La señorita Helena estará bien- dijo él intentado reconfortarla.  
  
Bárbara tomó aire -¿Por cuánto tiempo?... Creo entender lo que Shiva planea hacer, va a utilizarla como señuelo, si quisiera matarla lo habría hecho, no hubiera habido necesidad de llevársela.  
  
-¿Qué planea hacer?  
  
-Ganar tiempo, iré a buscar a Dinah, rastrearé a Elena por el GPS en la camioneta y enlazaré directamente la señal del teléfono de aquí por si Shiva llama. Si lo que Reese me comentó es cierto, sé a dónde la llevan. 


	4. IV Problemas

Oracle llegó al bar lo más rápido que pudo. Dinah subió apuradamente.  
  
-¿Cuál es el plan?  
  
-No hay plan -le señaló un portafolio negro en la parte de atrás-, idearemos uno en este momento. Jala esa caja.  
  
-Wow -Dinah se maravilló al abrirla- ¿Trajiste tu mini-estudio aquí?  
  
-Más o menos -Bárbara encendió la computadora y comenzó a rastrear la señal de Huntress-, okey... Están en movimiento, van por la 8 y se dirigen al norte, aquí vamos, indícame a dónde se dirigen. Bárbara metió el acelerador y salieron con un rechinido de llantas. La señal se detuvo en las bodegas, pero no en la zona abandonada, sino en el área recién construida y se dirigieron hacia allá. Shiva a encerrado a Huntress en una cámara, el efecto del paralizante comenzaba a disminuir ya y la chica luchaba por zafar sus muñecas amarradas al pesado cinturón por la espalda.  
  
-Huntress -escuchó la voz de Bárbara llamándola, por sus aretes. Apoyando la barbilla en su collar encendió el micrófono -¡No salgas del reloj! -dijo- Pase lo que pase no salgas del reloj...  
  
-Un poco tarde para eso... -respondió Bárbara- ¿estás bien?  
  
-¡Bárbara por favor!¡Demonios! -Huntress se arrodilló en el piso y examinó el lugar -Te quiere a ti, no a mí... regresa a la Torre, es lo más seguro.  
  
-Discutiremos eso más tarde ¿Estás bien? Suenas extraña...  
  
-Ya se me está pasando... digamos que me han limitado un poco el movimiento, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para salir de aquí.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no podemos esperar hasta navidad, Shiva tiene un poco de prisa ¿Dónde estás?  
  
-En un cuarto grande... creo es un cuarto de refrigeración -Huntress se lanzó de espaldas contra la pared tratando de romper los brazaletes.  
  
-¿Qué es ese ruido? -preguntó Dinah.  
  
-¿No dices que soy algo difícil? -Huntress volvió a arrojarse contra el muro.  
  
-Tolerable... -corrigió Dinah.  
  
-Intento liberarme... Me encadenó las manos con un cinturón muy extraño.  
  
El teléfono sonó, ambas mujeres se miraron -Huntress, voy a cortar, creo es Shiva, necesito silencio, volveré en un momento -Bárbara contestó la llamada y reconoció de inmediato la voz de Shiva -Creo que perdiste un gatito.  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-Dejémonos de rodeos, tengo a Helena -dijo alterada la voz al otro lado de la línea.  
  
- Shiva... ¿Porqué implicas a Helena en esto? -Bárbara intentaba ganar tiempo.  
  
-¿Quieres verla otra vez? Te espero sola en una hora en el muelle 3, en la zona vieja de los muelles.  
  
-Sandy, hablemos de esto....  
  
-En una hora... Ah, y por favor, nada de trucos o el gatito puede volar en pedazos.  
  
Bárbara y Dinah se miran alarmadas -Explícate -pidió Bárbara.  
  
-Le he colocado una bomba, al menor indicio de que es una trampa, Helena vuela -Shiva colgó el teléfono.  
  
-Oh cielos -se quejó Dinah.  
  
-Esto complica más las cosas, ese muelle está al otro lado de aquí -Bárbara encendió el micrófono otra vez -¡Huntress -la llamó-, no te muevas! ¡quédate quieta!  
  
-¿Qué pasa ahora? -Huntress arrodillada continuaba peleando por desatarse.  
  
-Es una bomba -explicó Bárbara-, Shiva te puso una bomba, si le das un mal golpe vas a volar.  
  
-What? -Huntress bajó la vista y observó el cinturón que traía colocado -¡Demonios -una luz verde centelleaba en el centro, Helena se dejó caer de costado sobre el piso- ¡Lo que me faltaba!  
  
Bárbara llegaba a los muelles y se estacionaron a una distancia prudente de donde provenía la señal de Huntress. -Descríbeme qué te pusieron -le pidió a Huntress.  
  
-Es una especie de cinturón, pesa como unos diez kilos... tengo las manos encadenadas a mi espalda, están unidas al cinturón con una especie de brazaletes, creo. En los tobillos me colocaron unas anillas unidas, no puedo caminar con ellas...  
  
-El lugar donde estás ¿tiene algún tipo de alarma en especial?  
  
-No sabría decirte, no veo nada especial desde aquí... ¿Súper Bárbara, tienes algún plan o puedo empezar a improvisar?  
  
-No hagas nada, quédate donde estás.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con Shiva? -Huntress apoyó su frente en el piso.  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes, ya hay un plan -Bárbara volteó a ver a Dinah.  
  
-¿Un plan? -le preguntó Dinah moviendo los labios en silencio.  
  
-Si sabe que el plan es que no hay plan va a hacer una locura -explicó susurrando.  
  
-¿Qué plan? -pregunta Huntress.  
  
-Dinah irá por ti, cuando te vea te explicará, no hagas locuras,¿okey? - cortó la comunicación.  
  
-¿Y qué haré cuándo me pregunte cuál es el plan? -Dinah preguntó preocupada.  
  
-Que trabajo en ello... ¿O prefieres decirle que no hay plan?... Shiva es inteligente, dejó atrapada a Helena en el área nueva y me cita en la zona abandonada -mostró a Dinah el mapa en la computadora- ¿Ves?...  
  
-Tenemos que movernos rápido para rescatar a Helena -Dinah respiró hondo-, para que no te reunas con Shiva.  
  
Bárbara y Dinah estudiaron el lugar y la ubicación de Helena a través de los monitores de calor. Bárbara entregó a Dinah unos lentes inflarrojos y un tubo metálico corto -Esto... -le explicó- es un láser, creo que lo necesitarás para liberar a Helena, ten cuidado no vayas a lastimarla. Entra a la bodega por el lado derecho, hay una serie de ventanas sin vidrios ¿las ves? -Dinah se colocó los lentes.  
  
-Cool! Sí -se entusiasmó. Bárbara le mostró la pantalla de sensores de calor - Mira, hay tres tipos en la entrada, uno en el pasillo, y uno frente al cuarto donde está Huntress. No parece difícil... Dinah abre enormemente los ojos.  
  
-... A menos claro -explicó Bárbara-, que pelees con todos juntos.  
  
-¿Y la bomba?  
  
Bárbara le entrega una pequeña caja negra -Coloca esto sobre el marcador, recibiré la señal en mi computadora, intentaré desactivarla desde aquí.  
  
-¿Funcionará? -le preguntó Dinah preocupada mientras se lo colocaba.  
  
-¿Tienes algún otro plan? -Bárbara entregó a Dinah un headset.  
  
-¿Quieren apurarse? -se escuchó la voz de Huntress- Esto no me deja respirar.  
  
-¿Qué pasará si no logras desactivar la bomba...? -preguntó Dinah.  
  
-Tendré una oportunidad de salvar a Helena enfrentándome con Shiva.  
  
-¿Y tú? -Dinah mostró preocupación.  
  
-...Para eso tendré que pensar en otro plan, anda, vete ya -Bárbara la apuró. 


	5. V La Trampa

Dinah bajó de la camioneta y se colocó los lentes inflarrojos. Hábilmente entró al edificio, sorteando algunos pasillos pudo cercarse al lugar donde estaba Huntress. Bárbara la guiaba desde el vehículo, hay un tipo a tu izquierda, ten cuidado, ve por el otro lado. Dinah llega frente a la cámara de refrigeración y ve al guardia.  
  
-Estoy aquí -indicó-, hay un solo hombre.  
  
-Tienes el camino libre -indica Bárbara- sólo es él.  
  
-¡Hola! - Dinah salió de su escondite y le sonrió- ¿Ha visto a mi tía por aquí?  
  
-¿Es ese el plan? -pregunta Huntress al oírla.  
  
-No hay tiempo y mucho menos ideas... -respondió Dinah al momento que desarmaba al guardia de una patada y lo dejaba inconsciente de otra. Sin mayor problema abrió la puerta de la cámara y se introdujo arrastrando al guardia inconsciente adentro.  
  
Huntress suspiró al verla -Por fin ¿porqué tardaste tanto?.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta lo que te pasa por ser tan difícil? -Dinah se acercó a ella y observó el cinturón que le traía puesto.  
  
-Creí que era tolerable ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Huntress viendo como Dinah sacaba la cajita negra que le había dado Bárbara de uno de sus bolsillos y la colocaba sobre el aparato. Le avisó a Bárbara que estaba instalado y esta le pidió describiera lo que le habían colocado a Huntress.  
  
-Es una especie de cinturón -dijo Dinah-, de unos 15 centímetros de ancho y unos dos de grueso... esta cerrado al frente con un seguro muy sencillo y... -miró la espalda de Huntress- unos brazaletes que salen del cinturón encadenan sus manos por la espalda... El seguro es muy sencillo también, podría cortarlo con un golpe del láser... En las piernas solo tiene unas argollas.  
  
-Pero puedes hacer explotar la bomba... -Bárbara revisó desde su camioneta el sistema- ok, puedes liberarle las piernas, no hay problema.  
  
Dinah comenzó a cortar el metal. -Ten cuidado con el pantalón -pidió Huntress-, es nuevo. Dinah terminó su labor, Helena sintió un gran alivio.  
  
-El sistema es delicado y complejo,,, Se ve difícil... -Bárbara observaba preocupada las imágenes en su computadora y después se fijó en la hora, el tiempo se acababa- Escuchen -se dirigió ambas jóvenes-, tenemos que ganar tiempo, el muelle tres está al otro lado de la bahía, si me quedo aquí no podré encontrarme con Shiva a la hora indicada y puede cumplir su amenaza de hacer detonar el aparato.  
  
-¿Ese es el plan? ¿Estás loca? -le reclamó Huntress a Bárbara.  
  
-¿Siempre tenemos que andar hablando de "el plan"? -preguntó Dinah a Huntress.  
  
-Reclámale a la líder -respondió Huntress molesta- ella es la que siempre exige que tengamos un plan antes de actuar.  
  
-Simplemente no quiero disminuir tus posibilidades -explicó Bárbara- y realmente no sé si pueda desarmar la bomba a tiempo -seguiré intentándolo en el camino; Bárbara arrancó la camioneta y se dirigió al muelle tres. Huntress la llamó insistentemente sin obtener respuesta, Bárbara la escuchaba pero decidió no seguir discutiendo.  
  
-Se supone que la rebelde y que la que apaga el radio soy yo ¿qué le pasa?- dijo Huntress levantándose molesta-. Dinah, no hay plan, así pasemos a la acción ¿A dónde va ella?  
  
-Al otro lado, en el muelle tres.  
  
Huntress salió con Dinah del cuarto; en el pasillo se toparon a un guardia, sin pensarlo dos veces y lo dejaron fuera de combate en un instante.  
  
-Hay tres más en la salida -le indicó Dinah-Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos y rápido, para que no delaten nuestra presencia.  
  
Ambas chicas se acercaron a la salida, analizaron la situación, los guardias no tenían radios, sólo armas. Se ubicaron en lugares opuestos y salieron de la bodega golpeando a los guardias que vigilaban afuera. Bárbara llegaba mientras a su encuentro con Sandy, se sentía un poco frustrada, decidió hacer un último intento por desactivar la bomba.  
  
Dinah se deshizo de uno de los tipos fácilmente y le llegó un segundo, su defensa había mejorado mucho y lo derribó con facilidad. Huntress había noqueado a otro, de la nada salieron dos hombres y uno de ellos la abrazó por la espalda. Huntress se impulsó hacia atrás golpeando unos barriles intentando quitarse al hombre que tenía en su espalda, pero estos se vinieron abajo y cayeron ambos al agua. Dinah se deshizo del último hombre. Bárbara había llegado al muelle tres y estacionó su camioneta, el monitor de su computadora emitió una señal, la bomba se había desactivado.  
  
-Está hecho -avisó por el micrófono-, libera a Huntress Dinah, se desactivó el sistema.  
  
-¿Se desactivó? Fabuloso -Dinah sonrió tomando aire y mirando a todos lados buscando a Huntress- ¿Cómo lo lograste?  
  
-No hice nada -respondió Bárbara-, ¿qué hicieron ustedes?  
  
-No sé... -miró alrededor buscando a Huntress- Bárbara, sal de ahí...  
  
Rick, armado con un rifle y acompañado por dos individuos más tocó la ventanilla de la puerta de la camioneta de Bárbara -Muy tarde -susurró ésta antes de bajar el vidrio.  
  
-¿Cómo? Por favor Bárbara, sal de ahí -Dinah observó la orilla del muelle donde aún rodaban algunos barriles y corrió hacia allá. Alcanzó a ver el agua agitada y más barriles flotando en la superficie -El agua debe haber provocado el corto -pensó Dinah al momento de lanzarse al agua.  
  
-Así que usted es la famosa Batichica... -dijo Rick- Tenemos mucho de que hablar, me enviaron a buscarla ¿podría hacer el favor de acompañarnos?, ah, por cierto, Shiva me encargó que por favor acepte nuestra cortesía -le mostró una silla de ruedas manual y sonrió guiñándole el ojo-, es por seguridad, usted sabe ¿no?  
  
Huntress intentaba subir pero el peso del cinturón la hundía, y poco podía hacer con las manos atrapadas atrás. De pronto sintió como la jalaban del antebrazo, era Dinah, quien sacó de su cintura el láser que le había dado Bárbara, con el tacto tentó las orillas de las arillas buscando los seguros y los cortó liberando las manos de Huntress. Salieron tomado una gran bocanada de aire.  
  
-¡Dios! -exclamó Dinah ayudándola a flotar- realmente no ha sido tu día.  
  
-Quítame esto -Huntress tosió-, me tiene harta.  
  
-Apurémonos, creo que Bárbara está en problemas -ambas empezaron a nadar hacia la escalera más cercana.  
  
Rick y sus hombres condujeron a una vieja oficina ubicada al fondo de una de las bodegas abandonadas del muelle. Shiva la esperaba.  
  
-Vaya, vaya -saludó- la mismísima Batichica en persona.  
  
-Hola Sandy -Bárbara detuvo la silla de ruedas a unos pasos de ella-, te tomaste muchas molestias para que nos encontráramos... ¿De qué quieres hablar?  
  
-No tenemos que hablar de nada -los ojos de Shiva se encendieron-, simplemente concluir un asunto pendiente.  
  
-Necesitamos acabar con esto Sandy, no puedes seguir destruyéndote y destruyendo a las personas por cosas del pasado, por algo que solo nos compete a ti y a mí...  
  
-¡Tu mataste lo que más quería¡ -exclamó Sandy.  
  
-No, yo no la maté, fue un accidente provocado por ambas.  
  
-¡Te pedí no pelear ahí!  
  
-He pedido disculpas, acepto mi responsabilidad, así como también tienes que aceptar la tuya: el haberte dejado llevar por el lado equivocado, tu ambición, todo nos llevó a enfrentarnos esa noche. Shiva se acercó molesta a Bárbara apoyando sus manos en el borde de los brazos de la silla -No me vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer.  
  
-¿En que pensabas cuando disparaste a Helena?  
  
-¡Eso no te incumbe!  
  
-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Cómo puedes usarla y exponerla colocándole una bomba? ¿En qué piensas?  
  
-¡Tenía que atraparte a cualquier costo! - Shiva retrocedió enfurecida .  
  
-¡Ella es tu amiga!  
  
-¡No! -Shiva enardecida pegó una patada la silla haciendo caer a Bárbara al suelo- ¡El veredicto es culpable!  
  
Bárbara comprendió que Sandy estaba totalmente fuera de sí y sólo podía intentar ganar tiempo. Se apoyó en su brazo para levantar su torso -¿Es esto un juicio? -preguntó.  
  
-Es lo que quieres que sea... De cualquier manera vas a morir ¡Rick! -Shiva tronó los dedos y Rick hizo una seña a sus ayudantes quienes sacaron de la oficina varios tambos con gasolina y los vaciaron en el interior de la bodega. Bárbara comprendió en ese momento lo que planeaban.  
  
-Estaba escrito que acabarías tus días bajo mi mano -le dijo Shiva.  
  
-Si al menos fuera enfrentándome a alguien que no tiene miedo a una persona en silla de ruedas no me importaría -le dijo Bárbara.  
  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que tengo miedo? -Shiva se inclinó junto a ella y tomó su cuello con una de sus manos apretándolo con fuerza -Simplemente quería evitar que escaparas, acabar contigo así sería demasiado fácil, quiero que pases por lo que mi hermana tuvo que vivir -Shiva la soltó, sacó una caja de cerillos de uno de sus bolsillos y lo encendió.  
  
-Estás cometiendo un error -le dijo Bárbara.  
  
-El error lo cometiste tú hace muchos años -Shiva salió de la oficina y arrojó un cerillo a la gasolina derramada -Fue realmente un error. Rick recogió la silla de ruedas del piso y la azotó contra la pared dos veces para despedazarla.  
  
-Creo que has perdido tu último transporte -le dijo burlonamente mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de la oficina con llave.  
  
Bárbara observó a su alrededor buscando una salida próxima pero no había nada a la vista, ni una ventana, excepto las que daban hacia la bodega que daba directo al incendio. No podía llamar a Dinah o Huntress ya que lo había estado haciendo a través del sistema de comunicación fijo de la camioneta y no llevaba equipo portátil. 


	6. VI Enfrentamiento

Shiva salió de la bodega seguida de sus hombres que cerraron tras de sí el portón de la bodega. El grupo se encaminó a su vehículo.  
  
-Ahora podemos seguir con nuestro siguiente asunto -sonrió Shiva abriendo la puerta.  
  
-Sí... yo -interrumpió Huntress parada a unos metros de delante de ellos- ¿Dónde está Bárbara?.  
  
-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -preguntó Shiva a Rick- ¿No la tenías resguardada?  
  
-¿Dónde está la bomba? -preguntó Rick mirando atónito a Huntress- ¿Cómo pudo...?  
  
-¿Te refieres a esto? -Dinah apareció por el otro extremo arrojándole el cinturón a uno de los guardias y desarmándolo. Inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él y su compañero.  
  
Shiva miró a Huntress rabiosa y dijo a Rick señalando a Dinah: -Encárguense de ella.  
  
-¿Dónde está Bárbara? -inquirió Huntress caminando decidida hacia Sandy.  
  
-¿Te importa? -la retó cerrando la puerta del automóvil y dirigiéndose a ella..  
  
-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos ¿qué hiciste con Bárbara?  
  
Shiva se lanzó sobre Huntress intentando golpearla pero ésta la esquivaba hábilmente.  
  
-Te lo pregunto por última vez ¿Dónde está Bárbara? -preguntó Huntress realmente enojada.  
  
-Llegaste demasiado tarde, nada puedes hacer ya por ella.  
  
Huntress molesta golpeó a Shiva con dos certeras patadas y la derribó en el piso. Shiva cayó boca abajo y recogiendo una piedra suelo, se viró y la arrojó a Huntress en la cabeza.  
  
Bárbara se arrastró hacia el rincón de la oficina alejándose de las llamas que se extendían con rapidez, el humo empezaba a hacerse más espeso, dificultando la respiración, descubrió entonces un pequeño agujero en el piso y con un pedazo de fierro que encontró a un lado comenzó a golpearlo para hacerlo más grande.  
  
Dinah había noqueado a los dos acompañantes de Rick, se acercó a él y le dio dos certeros golpes que lo hicieron tropezar, el hombre regresó sobre sus pasos y lanzó una derecha a Dinah, que detuvo con su mano. Al tocarlo, Dinah vió como en una película a toda prisa lo que habían hecho con Bárbara. Llena de furia le conectó tres puñetazos más y una patada que lo dejaron fuera de combate. Buscó a Huntress, el golpe con la piedra la había atarantado y Shiva había aprovechado el momento para colocarse atrás de ella y tratar de asfixiarla haciendo presión en su cuello con su brazo.  
  
-¡La bodega Huntress! -le gritó sin saber si ayudarla o correr donde Bárbara- ¡Está incendiándose, y ella está ahí!! -¡Ve! -Huntress dejó escapar un grito con esfuerzo mientras buscaba zafarse del abrazo. Dinah abrió el portón, aquello era peor de lo que pensaba, dio paso hacia atrás al sentir el calor, buscó con la vista la oficina del fondo como la había visto en la imagen y corrió hacia dentro.  
  
Huntress se hizo hacia atrás y después con fuerza se impulsó hacia delante para quitarse a Shiva de encima. Antes que pudiera levantarse la tomó de la solapa y la arrojó contra la basura, no esperó más y corrió a alcanzar a Dinah, había retrocedido, no podía cruzar.  
  
-¡Es un infierno! -dijo a Huntress- Bárbara está atrás, en la última oficina. Dinah le señaló con el dedo y Huntress analizó rápidamente el lugar -Ve a la parte de atrás -ordenó-, espérame allá, voy a entrar. Antes que Dinah pudiera decir algo, Huntress hábilmente se impulsó hacia arriba y utilizando los travesaños como trapecio, cruzó la zona incendiada.  
  
Al llegar justo sobre la oficina, se descolgó del techo y cayó justo sobre la puerta rompiéndola. Bárbara estaba semiinconsciente con el rostro boca abajo. Huntress se acercó a Bárbara y la enderezó.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -Huntress le preguntó preocupada, Bárbara respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y tosiendo por el humo que invadía el ambiente. Huntress ddescubrió que el pequeño agujero que Bárbara había agrandado daba hacia el mar, se veía unos tres metros abajo.  
  
-Dinah la encontré-la llamó por el mic.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
-Ha respirado un poco de humo pero creo que no hay problema, escucha, estamos atrapadas, pero en un agujero en el piso se ve el mar, nos toca baño otra vez...  
  
-Gajes de ser un superhéroe -respondió Dinah corriendo hacia la orilla del muelle para lanzarse al agua.  
  
-No lo menciones otra vez, no me gusta el agua fría, baja para que me ayudes, voy a hacer un agujero para salir de aquí.  
  
Huntress buscó algo con filo realmente era difícil respirar y comenzaba a toser, partes del techo empezaban a caer -que demonios -se dijo y rompió a puño limpio el piso. Tan pronto terminó se acercó a Bárbara y la acercó al agujero.  
  
-Bárbara -la llamó sin obtener respuesta- Bárbara -tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y lo sacudió levemente- Oracle, escúchame -Bárbara entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo y miró a Huntress, estaba casi asfixiada- necesito que me ayudes, vamos a brincar ¿okey?  
  
-Cuidado... -musitó con esfuerzo Bárbara al ver atrás de la figura Shiva detrás de Huntress.  
  
-No van a ir a ningún lado -Huntress sintió un impacto terrible en la cabeza que la hizo caer sobre Bárbara y su vista se nubló y los oídos le zumbaron. Shiva la tomó de su saco por atrás y la arrojó a través de la pared de la oficina. Huntress rodó para evitar una nueva patada de Shiva.  
  
-¡Bárbara! -gritó mirando la endeble estructura que caía a pedazos a su alrededor- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡esto no va a aguantar mucho!  
  
Dinah se había acercado nadando desde abajo llevando una tabla para flotar, divisó el agujero pero a ninguna de las dos mujeres.  
  
-Estoy aquí - dijo a Huntress.  
  
-Y Shiva también -respondió Huntress lanzándole dos certeros golpes a la cara- ayuda Bárbara a salir de aquí.  
  
-¿Cómo? -Dinah masculló observando hacia arriba.  
  
-¡Saca a Bárbara de aquí! ¡está cerca del... -un puñetazo de Shiva en la boca del estómago la interrumpió. De un manotazo esquivó una patada que le había lanzado al rostro.  
  
Bárbara hizo un enorme esfuerzo para acercarse al agujero, sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Dinah vio su brazo asomar y haciendo uso de todas su concentración comenzó a atraer a Bárbara hacia el boquete. Poco a poco Dinah notó como el cuerpo de Bárbara empezaba a asomar hasta caer a través del hoyo al agua. Nadó rápidamente para acercarse a ella e impedir que se hundiera.  
  
-¡La tengo! -dijo a Huntress notando como algunos trozos de madera comenzaban a caer al agua. Pasándole una mano por debajo de su axila y sosteniéndole la cabeza con la mano, nadó de espaldas para alejarla del lugar que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento.  
  
-Sandy, tenemos que salir de aquí -le gritó Huntress cansada ya de la situación-, la bodega va a venirse abajo.  
  
-¡De eso se trata, que se venga abajo contigo adentro! -Sandy volvió a arremeter contra Huntress que bloqueó todos sus golpes y la respondió con dos patadas certeras que la derribaron.  
  
-¡Salgamos de aquí Sandy! -insistió Huntress- esto no tiene ningún sentido. Shiva estaba como enloquecida y volvió a arrojarse sobre Huntress quien se defendió bloqueando todos sus golpes.  
  
Dinah había llegado a una escalera del muelle, el aire fresco le había hecho bien a Bárbara, ya que tosía fuertemente y dejaba entrar oxígeno sus pulmones, Bárbara descansó su brazos sobre uno de los peldaños de la escalera. Repentinamente la estructura que sostenía la bodega crujió y se vino abajo con un ruido ensordecedor. Dinah y Bárbara observaron la escena asustadas. 


	7. VII ¿El final?

-¡Huntress! -exclamó Dinah- Oh, cielos, no salió a tiempo, voy a buscarla.  
  
-Dinah espera -Bárbara intentaba pensar con claridad-, confía en ella.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Confía en ella... Es peligroso que te acerques ahí ahora, espera...  
  
-Podría estar atrapada...  
  
-No le ayudarías mucho si tú también quedas atrapada.  
  
Bárbara estaba preocupada también por Huntress pero no podía permitir a Dinah sola hacia un sitio tan peligroso en donde. Una gran cantidad de escombros y maderos ardientes flotaban sobre el agua, así como objetos que se golpeaban unos con otros por el oleaje producido por la caída del enorme inmueble.  
  
Huntress había logrado dominar a Shiva y la tenía inmovilizada contra el piso -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -le dijo mientras trozos de madera ardiente caían a su alrededor- Voy a soltarte ¿Okey?.  
  
-No iremos a ninguna parte, prefiero morir aquí -masculló Shiva. No bien había terminado de hablar cuando el techo del edificio se vino abajo y el piso cedió precipitándose al mar junto con Huntress y Shiva; Huntress se vio de repente bajo el agua, buscó protegerse la cabeza de los restos que caían sobre ella y que el mar zarandeaba violentamente. Nadó bajó la superficie hacia un extremo buscando alejarse de aquella maraña de palos, vigas y restos calcinados.  
  
Emergió a través de un claro que divisó desde el fondo tosiendo, un ligero hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su frente, esperó a tomar un momento aire buscando con la mirada a Shiva. Comenzó a gritar su nombre y volvió a nadar hacia los restos del viejo almacén que flotaban en el agua buscándola. Se sumergió repetidas veces hasta que sintió que sus pulmones no aguantaban más.  
  
Con esfuerzo se sostuvo de un pedazo de madera que flotaba, temblaba por el efecto del agua helada. La corriente la estaba alejando del muelle, pero estaba muy cansada para nadar hasta él. Todo lo que deseaba era dormir, comenzó a adormilarse y a resbalarse del madero, al sentir el agua tapando su respiración, se forzó a abrir los ojos y se sujetó nuevamente con fuerza de la tabla para no hundirse. Apoyó su cabeza en él.  
  
Había sido una noche larga y terrible. Tosió y respiró hondo, su pecho le dolía, seguramente tenía una costilla rota, pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento ere saber que había perdido a su amiga. No importaba lo que había pasado, siempre la seguiría considerando como tal.  
  
La hipotermia la estaba venciendo, trató de mantenerse consciente pero finalmente el cansancio y el frío la vencieron, aflojó su cuerpo y comenzó a resbalar del madero hasta perder su apoyo, lentamente empezó a hundirse en las heladas y oscuras aguas.  
  
Un agudo dolor la hizo despertar, alguien tomó su antebrazo y jaló de él con fuerza hacia arriba. Era Reese, le pasó el brazo bajo las axilas y nadó hacia Dinah, quien estaba sobre un pequeño bote. Reese había encontrado a Oracle y Dinah en el muelle, llamando a Huntress. El y Dinah habían subido al pequeño bote para buscarla entre los escombros. Dinah la sostuvo mientras Reese subía a la embarcación para alzarla y sacarla del agua, Helena se quejó al sentir un agudo dolor nuevamente en su pecho.  
  
Huntress entreabrió los ojos arrojando vapor por la boca. "Reese?"  
  
Reese la acomodó en el bote y le preguntó "¿Cómo te sientes?"  
  
Ella titubeó un segundo y respondió, "Creo que me rompí una costilla. hace mucho frío."  
  
Dinah miró preocupada a Huntress su piel estaba pálida y su mirada se veía distantes. Le quitó el saco y la blusa para cubrirla con una la chamarra de Reese, de inmediato la abrazó intentando hacerla entrar en calor, mientras Reese conducía la embarcación a la orilla.  
  
"Helena mírame" Dinah le dijo "No quiero que te me pierdas, permanece despierta ¿Ok?".  
  
Oracle los esperaba en el muelle. "¿Cómo está?" preguntó al verlos llegar.  
  
"Lastimada, y creo que tiene principios de hiportermia," dijo Dina saltando fuera del bote y amarrándolo a la orilla. Helena temblaba visiblemente. Reese la bajó cargando. Barbara se acercó y examinó uno de los ojos de Huntress.  
  
"Vamos, aprisa, llévenla al SUV." Dijo.  
  
".No pude encontrar a Sandy. traté." Helena susurró.  
  
"La policía esta aquí buscándola," Reese le dijo acomodándola en la parte trasera del Hummer. Barbara se colocó en el asiento de a un lado.  
  
"Barbara? Dónde está.Barbara?" musitó Helena.  
  
"Aquí estoy, estoy bien," respondió Barbara tomándola de la mano.  
  
"Me alegro tanto." Helena la miró un instante, cerró los ojos y cayó en la inconsciencia.  
  
***  
  
En la Torre del reloj al otro día por la tarde, Huntress observaba el atardecer recargada en una de las cornisas, tenía un pequeño parche sobre su frente y un notorio moretón en una de sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -Bárbara interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
-Sigo sin comprender tanto odio -respondió Huntress y miró a Bárbara.  
  
-Hay cosas que siempre quedarán fuera de nuestro entendimiento...  
  
-Si hubieras visto su rostro antes de que se derrumbara la bodega... realmente me asustó.  
  
-Intentamos hacer lo posible para que esto no ocurriera, hasta el último momento, pero ella no nos permitió ayudarla.  
  
-No encontraron su cuerpo -Huntress bajó la vista-, temo que volveremos a saber de ella.  
  
-Temo que sí -Bárbara tomó su brazo y le sonrío- ¿Cómo va tu costilla? ¿Te duele aún?  
  
Huntress se levantó la blusa y dejó entrever una venda que rodeaba su torax - Oh, me molesta un poco, pero es normal, será cuestión de días y pasará.  
  
Dinah salió a la terraza. -Imagino que hoy me tocará hacer el recorrido sola -dijo sonriendo esperando ver la cara de Huntress.  
  
-De ninguna manera -respondió Huntress.  
  
-Creo que no estás en posibilidades de protestar -dijo Bárbara- además, hoy tienes un compromiso.  
  
-¿Compromiso? ¿Qué compromiso? -Huntress alzó la ceja.  
  
-Reese quedó en venir a verte hoy y dijo que el haría la cena.  
  
-¿Estás bromeando?  
  
-No, tan pronto supo que mala eras cocinando insistió en hacerlo.  
  
-¿Y quien le dijo que yo no sé cocinar? -Helena preguntó al tiempo que Bárbara daba la media vuelta y se retiraba del lugar. Dinah se le acercó y le dijo:  
  
-No la culpes, recuerda que nuestro trabajo es salvar vidas.... -volvió a reír y acompañó a Bárbara al interior de la torre. Helena se quedó sola hablando en voz alta.  
  
-No soy tan mala... -frunció el ceño- bueno, tal vez, un poquito...  
  
Sonrió y siguió a Bárbara y Dinah. 


End file.
